The Chicago Story
by Mrs-EmmettCullen2015
Summary: 1901: Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are born: 01-04: They become best friends 1917: They fall in love: 1918: Isabella is to wed, but not to Edward; Will Eward win Isabella, or will he fail and she has to marry another man. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**Summary: All Human: 1901: Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are born: 01-04: They become best friends 1917: They fall in love: 1918: Isabella is to wed, but not to Edward; Will Eward win Isabella, or will he fail and she has to marry another man.**

**! !**

_**( Charlie's POV)**_

I had the newpaper in hand, I was reading the local news section, when I came upon an article.

" Renne dear, listen to this: ' Edward Anthony Cullen, born June twentieth nineteen o one. Parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, siblings are Rosalie and Jasper Cullen. ' It seems the Cullens have just had their baby.", I smiled. They were friends of the family. Renne and I had a son, Emmett Swan.

" Soon, our new baby will be in the news. Only a few more months until there's a new little swan in the house. Speaking of, we must figure a name before he is born.", Renne scolded. I laughed.

" Well for a boy I was thinking something sophisticated, like Nathaniel, Alexander, Jonathan or Walter.", I suggested to my wife.

" For a girl I thought of, Gabriella, Penelope, Isabella, or Arianna.", she suggested to me.

" Well, I suppose we will know once our child has officially been born.", we laughed together. Emmett walked into the room then, and I made him breakfast.

" Father, why is mother having a baby?", My son asked quietly.

" Because, your mother and I wanted to extend our family.", I smiled at him. Emmett was four years old, I also had a feeling he was a tad bit jealous.

" I don't want to be a big brother. You and Mother wont love me anymore.", he sighed. I instantly felt bad. Emmett was one of those children who were energetic and barely anything could bring them down, but now my son had tears in his eyes.

" Emmett I promise, Your mother and I will always love you. No matter what. And the baby, you're going to need to protect him. He's going to look up to you someday. You are his big brother.", I tightly hugged Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**! !**

_**( Carlisle's POV)**_

" Carlisle! You must read the paper!", Esme had the newspaper in one hand and our three month old son in the other. I took the paper from her and read it aloud.

" ' Isabella Swan, born September thirteenth. Parents Charles and Renne Swan, sibling, Emmett Swan.' Should we go congradutlate them? They just had a daughter!", I was so happy for Charlie, he has a son and a daughter.

" Who has a son and a daughter?", My daughter Rosalie asked.

" Mr. and Mrs. Swan, Emmett's mother and Father. Emmett has a new baby sister, just like you have a baby brother.", My daughter and eldest son were four years old. They were twins, ferternal of course except for their eyes and hair.

" Doesn't the name Isabella mean beautiful?", esme asked.

" I do believe it does. Well Charlie told me that they thought they were having another boy. They always called her him.", we all laughed.

" Let's go visit the Swans! Please daddy, pllleeaassee!", Rosalie begged.

" Alright sweetie, go get ready. Here Esme, you go get ready also, I'll get Edward ready.", I took Edward to his room.

" You know Edward, maybe Isabella will be the girl for you. It would be funny to think that you and my best friends daughter would wed one day. Well, expect the unexpected, right son?", I smiled as Edward made a cute baby sound as if he were agreeing with me.

" You do realize he's to young to talk don't you love?", Esme laughed.

" Just think about it. Our son and the Swan's daughter. Edward and Isabella. Isabella and Edward. It sounds fenominal.", I said.

" They aren't even a year old yet Carlisle. We have quite a while until Edward starts courting girls.", Esme smiled at me and Edward.

" You're right, what would I do without you dear."

" Well, I'm sure you'd have a very uneventful life. Without me, we wouldn't have our children.", she took Edward and headed outside with the children. I watched her leave and sighed, how I loved that woman. I got my coat and walked outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**! !**

*** 1904 ***

**( Isabella's POV)**

" Edward! I missed you!", I saw my bestest friend and threw my arms around him.

" Isawella! I missed you too! We are going on a picnic mommy and daddy said.", Edward grabbed my hand and our families started walking to the park. Mother had to carry my baby sister Alice.

" Daddy, how are babies made?", my big bwoder emmett asked. Daddy's face got all red and all the adults laughed.

" Um, Emmie, mommy and I will tell you when you are older.", Daddy took my hand and led me to a little picnic blanket where us children would be eating. Well, except alice, she got to stay with mommy and daddy.

* 1917 *

" Hello Miss Swan. Happy sixteenth birthday.", Edward pulled a present from his pocket.

" Mr. Cullen, you know I don't like gifts. Surley my best friend would know this.", I gave him a stern look. He took my hand and kissed it.

" He would, but if he was truely her best friend, no matter what he'd get her a gift. So, without further ado, would you please open your present. It took forever to find.", Edward handed me the small rectangular box. I opened it carefully and it reavealed a silver chain with a crystal heart as a charm on a bracelet.

" Edward! It's beautiful! Thank you, so much!", I hugged him and he helped me put it on.

" Isabella, I have something I need to tell you.", Edward said nervously.

" What is it Edward?", I asked worriedly.

" Promise me, if you don't like what I'm about to say, you will still be my best friend.", Edward's gaze held mine.

" I promise, now tell me what it is.", I ordered.

" I- I'm in love with you.", Edward held his breath. A smile slowly started forming on my face.

" I love you Edward, what does this mean?", I asked.

" I am courting you. Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

" I would love to Mr. Cullen.", I smiled. He bent down to kiss me and I stood on the tips of my toes. When our lips fianally touched it was like sparks. I immediately knew I had made the right desicion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**! !**

* **1918 ***

_**( Edward's POV)**_

" No Father! Don't make me, please!", I heard Isabella yell from inside her house.

" Isabella, it has been decided, do not embarrass yourself by throwing a tantrum.", her father yelled back.

" Daddy, I love Edward! Please don't make me marry Jacob!", I heard her beg. As soon as I heard her words I burst into her house.

" No! I want to marry Isabella! I love her, you can't take her away from me! I am begging you Mr. Swan, let me marry your daughter. Isabella is my whole life, she- she brings out the real me. I can't bear the thought of her with another man besides myself.", I pulled Isabella into a hug and her tears soaked through my shirt while mine went into her hair.

" No, in three weeks Isabella will be marrying Jacob Black. That is final, it's time for you to leave Edward.", Mr. Swan told me, but instead of leaving I just held Isabella tighter.

" Daddy, Isabella really loves Edward. I've seen the way they look at eachother. Don't force Isabella to marry Jacob.", Alice begged.

" Girls, go to bed. Edward, go home now!", he ordered with finality.

" I promise you Isabella Swan, me and you forever.", I kissed her forehead and left. Leaving my heart and soul behind with Isabella. I got home around ten o'clock.

" Edward! You had us worried sick, where have you been?", my mother demanded. Instead of answering I fell to the ground in tears.

" Mr. Swan... just gave Isabella...off... to Jacob Black. In three weeks they are to be wed. I can't live without her mother, I must do what I have to, so that I can be with Isabella.", my parents carried me over to the couch and hugged me while I sobbed Isabella's name.

" I'm going to run away with her. That is if she'll go with me.", I told my parents.

" Maybe that isn't the best Idea son.", My father said.

" Father, either I am with Isabella, or I'm with no one, not even you and mother.", I said. We had came to an agreement. If Isabella said yes, we would run away together and return in two years, after we had married. If she said no, I would go away for a few years and return when I was ready.

I knocked on Isabella's window. I could tell she had still been crying. She opened her window and I jumped in.

" Isabella, will you marry me?", I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring I had gotten her.

" But Jacob and my father..", she said.

" We'll run away, and in two years after we've married, we'll come back. I want to spend forever with you Isabella, I love you. So, will you marry me?", I asked again.

" Yes Edward, I will marry you and we'll run away together tonight.", she kissed me as I put the ring on her finger. I smiled gently at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**! !**

*** 1920 ***

_**( Isabella's POV)**_

" Well, there's my beautiful wife, and my soon to be child.", Edward touched my stomach. I was seven months pregnant. We were going back to Chicago so our family could meet the baby.

" Speaking of our child, we haven't decided upon any names.", I smiled at Edward. We had run away when we were seventeen, we were now nineteen and expecting our first child.

" Ah, well, I wish we knew if we were having a son or a daughter. It would be easier to come up with a name.", he grumbled and I laughed.

" Well, we should be on our way. Good thing it's only half an hour train ride to Chicago.", I laughed.

" Yes, and don't worry, I already bought the house. Three bedrooms two bathrooms, a large backyard for our child to play with. And when we get there, I'm going to set up the nursery.", He took my hand and we made our way to the train station.

an hour later...

The house was beautiful. I absolutely loved it. Seeing the big yard got me and Edward even more excited for our baby to be born. We had just made plans to visit Edward's parents then mine. We headed to the Cullen house.

Edward knocked on the door and a little boy opened the door.

" Hello, are Carlisle and Esme here?", Edward asked with a smile.

" Grandma! Gwandpa! There's people at the door.", The little boy yelled.

" Christian, invite them in please.", I heard Carlisle's voice.

" Please come in. Is there a baby in your tummy?", he asked me.

" Yes, and Edward is the baby's father.", I smiled.

" Edward? Isabella?", Esme asked. Then she saw my stomach and started crying.

" Hello mother.", Edward pulled her into a tight hug.

" Isabella?", I saw Emmett.

" Em... I missed you!", I hugged him.

" You- your pregnant? Are you married?", he asked in disbelief.

" Yes Emmett, on both. I'm seven months pregnant. We're moving back to Chicago.", I told him. His eyes lit up.

" Well, you met my son christian. Rose just found out we're going to have another baby. Alice and Jasper got engaged.", He hugged me again.

" What- what about mom and daddy?", I asked holding my breath.

" They were upset when you ran away. They live across the street now, they are actually heading over here now.", I saw my parents walk through the open door.

" Isabella? Is- is that you?", my mother had tears in her eyes. I just nodded. My father's mouth dropped open wide as he saw my stomach.

" Are you- are you pregnant?", he growled. I just nodded again.

" Why did you run away?", my mother asked.

" I love Edward, I wanted to be with him, not Jacob Black. So, I ran away with him. We got married last year, and now I'm having a child and we're moving back to Chicago.", I explained.

" Father, Mother, Mr. and Mrs. Swan, Isabella and I want you in our child's life. But if you don't want to be, we won't bother you.", Edward spoke up and put his arm around me. We both held our breath.

" That is my gradchild why wouldn't I want to be in his or her life?", Esme laughed. Carlisle said he did too. Now came my parents.

" Isabella, you embarrassed us. I know one thing is, I will never be close to your child like I am with christian. But I will still be in it's life. ", my mother said, I nodded and looked at my dad.

" Isabella, I do not, want to be in that child's life. You've embarrassed me too much. To think you run away and got pregnant. I am so disapointed in you. I don't even want to be in your life. Renne let's go.", my father pulled her out the door. Tears came down my face, edward wiped them away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**! !**

_**( Carlisle's POV)**_

' Masen Carlie Cullen, born August fifth, daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen.'

My first granddaughter had just been born. She had Edward's hair and Isabella's eyes. Her skin was the shade of pale as her mother's was, along with her mothers rosie red cheeks. Though she had Charlie's curls. He still refused to see Isabella and the baby. Esme and I had visited Masen. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. Though she was a newborn her eyes looked like she understood everything that was going on.

" Esme, I have to admit, Masen, she's the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Including Rosalie, and that's saying something.", I told my wife.

" Can you believe it? We have two grandchildren and another on the way. It seems like just yesterday our kids were kids themselves, and now, they all have lives of their own.", she sighed.

" No I can't, plus we lost two years with Edward, he ran away with Bella. That was a great decision though. We wouldn't have Masen then.", I smiled at the thought of her little face.

" I know, wait until they see how fast their children grow up. Did you realize all of our children are married to a Swan? Rosalie with Emmett, Jasper with Alice and Edward with Isabella.", Esme said.

" Technically Isabella isn't a Swan anymore. Her parents just told me today that they disowned her. ", I told Esme as her mouth dropped in shock.

" They disowned her? How could they do that to their daughter? I would never do that to Rose, even if she had run away with Emmett.", She growled.

" What would you never do to me?", Rosalie asked as her Emmett and Christian walked through the front door.

" I don't think we should tell you, especially since Emmett is here.", Esme told her .

" Mom, come on, what's going on?", she asked suspicious.

" Emmett has to promise not to do anything anyone would regret.", I said.

" I promise Carlisle. What is going on?", He asked.

" Your parents disowned Isabella this morning. Charlie told me so.", Esme said. Emmett's face turned red and he got a very angry expression.

" All she did was run away with the man she loved because they were going to force her to marry that sleaze bag of a man Jacob. She just had their grandchild, how could they do this to her.", he bursted.

" Emmett, calm down, Christian is watching.", Rosalie scolded.

" Christian, we are never going to see Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renne again. Does Isabella even know yet?", Emmett said.

" I don't think so, she's been in the hospital all day with the baby.", Rose sighed.

" Daddy, what did Grandpa and Grandma Swan do?", Christian asked.

" They kicked Auntie Isabella out of the family.", he told his son.

" Emmett, he's to young to hear this.", Rose glared at Emmett.

" He needs to know Rosie. I'm not going to be an overprotective parent, if he's going to be a strong man when he grows up, he'll need to know what's going on.", Emmett did make sense. He never wanted his son to be one of the kids who cries if they get a small papercut.

" Fine, but just tell him in a way that wont scare him.", she compromised.

" Yes dear.", Emmett smiled at my daughter.

" Why does my cousint have a boy's name?", Christian asked and everyone started laughing.

" Masen can be a boy or a girl's name. Auntie Isabella and Uncle Eddie said that her nickname will be Macey, or mace.", Emmett smiled at his little boy.

" Oh, am I still their favorite little boy?", he asked again.

" Well seeing as they had a daughter I would take that as a yes. But you should ask them yourself.", Emmett laughed.


End file.
